


What are we?

by darthblacknar



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, High School AU, M/M, Mid-relationship crisis, something????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthblacknar/pseuds/darthblacknar
Summary: "What are we?""I don't really know."





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yeaaahh, here I am again :)) it's been a while mostly due to school and all >< but here!!! This should be the first part of idrk how many??? This is from Isogai's perspective. A response should be up sometime soon, hahaha :))
> 
> First speaker is Maehara, then it alternates from there. Hopefully I still have them in character???
> 
> Enjoy, leave comments and whatnot ^_^

"You planned all this, didn't you?"

"Not really. But I do have one question for you."

"Ahh, so you did plan this out."

"What are we?"

"What do you mean? We're best friends, right?"

"I know that. It's just that... I don't quite understand what we are right now. I mean, you say that, and at the same time I feel like you want to still be in a relationship. Or at least you don't want me to be in one.

Remember the time that I got together with Megu over the Winter break? Right as we got back, you talked to me and told me that you're jealous since you won't be my priority anymore. Then the next days, we were back to holding hands and making out. I broke up with Megu since I thought we were getting back together again, but eventually you left me hanging.

I'm not mad anymore, really. I still feel guilty about what I did, but that's in the past. What I want to know now is what you want to make out of this."

"..."

"I was actually planning to ask you this by graduation, you know, after all of this is done. I wanted to get everything out of the way before I brought this up. But since this whole fiasco happened, we might as well talk about it.

Cause you know Maehara, right now, I honestly don't see myself with anyone else. I really do want to be with you until our metaphorical forever. I'm willing to fight over everyone saying that you're not worth it, that this is too unhealthy for me, given that I basically spent the past two years and a half trying to move on from our relationship and failing. Because for me, I do think you're worth it, even with your womanizer tendencies, your selfishness at times, your childishness, and more. I just can't find myself being happy with anyone else."

"..."

"So I ask again, Hiroto. What are we? Or better yet, what do you want us to be? So I know what to expect, I know where to place myself. Because if you can't tell, I find it so hard to draw the line between friends and something more than friends. Sometimes I tend to get close but you get annoyed, and sometimes I tend to distance myself and you get annoyed. It's really hard for me to know where to place myself in this relationship. I want to know, I need to know.

Hiroto, what to you want us to be?"

"I...

I honestly don't know."

**Author's Note:**

> **fiasco will be explained in later chapters, if I don't forget >


End file.
